Ich glaube an dich
by Mireille 29
Summary: Ich glaube an dich, Gabrielle. Eine Story, in der Gabrielle sich beweist. Die Story existiert auch auf Englisch und heißt original I believe in you


_**Jemand hat mich gebeten, meine Story „I believe in you" auf Deutsch zu schreiben mit der Begründung, es gebe zu wenige Deutsche Xena-Fanfics und Deutsch sei doch auch eine schöne Sprache (Irgendwo stimmt das ja, ne? auch wenn die Grammatik verwirrend is aber gut…).Ist zwar ein bisschen abgeändert aber sonst… Ich hoffe, es gefällt.**_

Ich glaube an dich

Kapitel 1

In dieser Nacht lag Gabrielle in Xenas Armen. Sie fühlte, wie Xenas gleichmäßiger Atem ihren Hals kitzelte. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Sie erinnerte sich, wie Xena sie aus den Flammen gerettet hatte. Sie waren ein ganzes Jahr getrennt gewesen. Gabrielle konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Sie war so froh, dass Xena sie gefunden hatte. Sie lehnte sich näher zu ihrer Seelenverwandten. Während sie Xenas Gesicht betrachtete fand sie sich versunken in dem glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck der Frau neben sich. Ihr gefiel das zufriedene Lächeln, welches auf Xenas Lippen lag. Dann erinnerte sich Gabrielle, wie diese Lippen sie küssten. Sie errötete leicht.

„Xena…", flüsterte sie so leise sie konnte. Langsam streckte sie ihre Hand aus und berührte Xenas weiche Wange, bedacht, sie nicht zu wecken. Ihre Finger strichen vorsichtig über Xenas Gesicht, wanderten dann nach unten zu ihrem Hals. Ein leises Flüstern erreichte ihre Ohren.

„Gabrielle…", Xena lächelte leicht. Gabrielle seufzte.

„Tut mir Leid… Hab ich dich geweckt?"

„Das macht nichts.", Xena öffnete ihre Augen und sah Gabrielle an. Sie hielt die kleinere Frau fester an sich gedrückt und strich ihr durchs Haar.

„Xena,", sagte Gabrielle leise, „bitte lass mich nie wieder allein…" Xena nahm Gabrielles Gesicht in beide Hände and antwortete:

„Nein…", bevor sie sich zögernd vorlehnte. Gabrielle schloss ihre Augen als ihre Lippen sich trafen. Als sie sich wieder trennten schauten sie einander tief in die Augen. Gabrielle berührte sanft Xenas Gesicht.

„Ich liebe dich, Xena, Ich liebe dich über alles…", flüsterte sie.

„Ich… liebe dich auch…", antwortete Xena liebevoll, „Du bist das Beste, was mir je passiert ist…", sie zog Gabrielle näher zu sich und küsste sie nochmals.

Sie lagen die ganze Nacht fest in ihrer Umarmung.

--

Als die Sonne aufging kroch Xena vorsichtig aus dem Bett und ging nach draußen. Sie atmete die frische Morgenluft ein, setzte sich ins Gras und betrachtete die aufgehende Sonne. Dann hörte sie eine vertraute Stimme ihren Namen rufen.

„Xena."

Sie wandte sich um und ihre Augen trafen Gabrielles.

„Gabrielle.", flüsterte sie. Gabrielle setzte sich neben sie.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte die Blonde und berührte Xenas Schulter. Xena nickte und nahm Gabrielle in ihre Arme. Gabrielle lehnte sich an den Körper der Kriegerprinzessin und ließ ihren Kopf zwischen Xenas Schulter und ihrem Kinn ruhen. Xena hob eine Hand und streichelte Gabrielles Gesicht. Gabrielle schloss ihre Augen und seufzte.

„Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich gefunden habe, Gabrielle…", sagte Xena sanft und küsste Gabrielles Haar.

„Ich auch.", antwortete Gabrielle und schlang ihre Arme um Xenas Taille. Plötzlich lehnte Xena sich nach vorne und streckte ihren Arm aus. Gabrielle schrie vor Überraschung auf. Xena fing den Pfeil kurz bevor er Gabrielle traf. Sie beide sprangen auf. Xena zog ihr Schwert.

„Wer bist du?", zischte sie zu der Gestalt die vor ihnen stand. Der Mann nahm einen zweiten Pfeil, bereit, ihn zu schießen. Aber Xena war schneller, warf ihr Chakram in seine Richtung und traf seine Hand. Er schrie vor Schmerzen und ließ seinen Bogen fallen. Sie trat zu ihm.

„Also, wer bist du? Sag's mir." Er lachte. Xena runzelte die Stirn und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Also bist du wirklich Xena, die Kriegerprinzessin?", rief er.

„Exakt. Aber du hast meine Frage immer noch nicht beantwortet.", sagte sie mit falscher Freundlichkeit.

„Mein Name ist Beorn. Freut mich, dich zu treffen, Kriegerprinzessin." Er nahm ihre Hand, aber sie zog sie weg.

„Kann ich nicht von mir behaupten.", schnappte sie, „Und warum hast du versucht, mich zu töten? Was willst du?"

„Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mir helfen könntest. Vor kurzem haben ein paar Krieger unser Dorf angegriffen. Wir haben nichts mehr, aber sie quälen uns immer noch. Ich wurde gesandt um Hilfe zu holen. Bitte, Xena, befreie uns!", erklärte er. Sie schaute ihn misstrauisch an.

„Hm, aber keine Pfeilattacken mehr, okay?", sagte sie und lächelte ein wenig. Er war einverstanden. Xena drehte sich um und ging zurück zu Gabrielle.

„Er braucht uns.", erklärte sie ihrer blonden Freundin, „sein Dorf wurde angegriffen."

Gabrielle nickte verständnisvoll und folgte Xena zu ihrem Pferd. Xena saß auf und zog Gabrielle hinter sich. Gabrielle schlang ihre Arme um Xena Taille. Beorn stieg auf sein Pferd und gab ihm die Sporen.

„Hya!", rief Xena und sie galoppierten hinter ihm her.

„Glaubst du ihm?", fragte Gabrielle.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Aber wir werden sehen."

--

„Also das… war einmal dein Dorf…", sagte Xena als sie über die zerstörten Häuser blickte. „Hm. Hast du irgendeine Idee aus welchem Grund man eich attackiert hat?" Beorn schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Nein. Ich weiß es nicht." Er schaute über das zerstörte Land. „Und da kommen sie auch schon wieder.", flüsterte er. Xena drehte sich um und folgte seinem Blick. Ein überraschtes „Oh!", entfloh ihren Lippen. Ein paar Männer tauchten vor ihnen auf.

„Ich glaub' es nicht! Xena, die Kriegerprinzessin! Was zur Hölle führt dich hierher?", rief der Anführer.

„nun, Roan, ich denke, es ist wichtiger zu fragen was DU hier machst. Ich dachte, du hättest deine Lektion gelernt?", antwortete Xena. Sie erkannte in ihm einen ihrer früheren Feinde. Vor einer langen Zeit hatten sie gegeneinander gekämpft. Roan hatte Xena Rache geschworen.

„Ich brauchte nur ein paar Sachen für meine Männer.", sagte er, unschuldig lächelnd.

„Und dafür brennst du ein ganzes Dorf nieder? Das passt nicht zu dir, das kannst du nicht ernst meinen, Roan." Sie zog ihr Schwert.

„Xena, Liebes, du hast mich einmal besiegt, glaub nicht, dass ich immer noch der Dumme bin und das noch mal mit mir machen lasse." Er zog ebenfalls sein Schwert.

„Schnappt sie euch!", schrie er und seine Männer umzingelten Xena, Gabrielle und Beorn. Sie griffen alle im selben Moment an. Xena warf ihr Chakram und wirbelte herum um einige Männer mit ihrem Schwert zu treffen. Gabrielle schaltete ein paar mit ihren Dolchen aus. Aber in einem Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit hob Roan seine Waffe, bereit, Gabrielle zu töten.

„Gabrielle! PASS AUF!", schrie Xena. Roans Klinge sauste nach unten.

--


End file.
